To the Present Kimmie!
by The Messed Up Shadow Enforcer
Summary: The Year 2015... Its been 8 years now since the renown hero Kim Possible and Ex-villain Shego settled down. That's pretty much it. Kim is 28 and Shego is 32 years old now. So what? The present looks normal, the villains were locked up. Its not like there will be any more crazy adventures. Guess they will be just regular citizens... Doing regular stuff... Nah!
1. Kigo? What's Kigo!

Kim woke up next to a warm body. Instantly knowing who was next to her, she snuggled to Shego sighing happily. Last nights events were... Magical... Kim noticed the slight movement of her partner's arms moving.

"Shego what are you doing?"

Shego snickered, "I'm checking the Internet, Princess" It hasn't been a surprise for Kim that these days, anyone can just simply get out their phones and search up anything they want.

Technology is advancing a lot during these past 8 years. After Shego was no longer a villain, they went to many wild adventures before settling down in a huge house (Shego is the leader of a desktop company+Kim is a GJ Agent).

Shego snickered again. "Seriously Shego... What is so funny on the Internet that got you chuckling?" Shego just handed her phone to her. Kim read it out loud. "Kigo?"

Shego couldn't help it, she started to laugh. "Princess.. That is the ship name they had gave us online..."

Kim just stared at Shego confused before recognizing what she was saying. "Oh..." She felt warmth rising to her cheeks, no doubt shes blushing. Shego caught it and smirked.

"Awww, my little cupcake is blushing..."

Kim sputtered, "S-shut up Shego! You can't blame me! I never knew people actually ship us!"

"I did."

"So you knew this, since when?"

"When I first logged on to..." Kim raised an eyebrow.

"To fanfiction dot net"

"And when is that?"

"On March 17, 2008. And what's hilarious is that not only do they ship us... But they write all kinds of stories about us! And guess when was the first story made about our pairing?!"

Kim barely managed to absorb all those information in. People ship them... So that means many people approve their relationship? They even write stories about them? Now she is curious of what people write about them.

"Um in... 2013?" Shego just shook her head.

"Nah, I read it in one of the blogs I found while browsing our pairing. It said the first story about us was made somewhere in 2003. When I first met you..."

Kim couldn't help that warm feeling bubbling her stomach. Back when she first fight her lover, it was exciting. Nobody at that time can beat her. That can out-last her for a few minutes. The missions she went on were disappointing until she she met Shego...

"Many of those stories are really bizarre. Like "It's a Cat's Life" by Alcandre in which "we" both died and were reborn as kittens. I was quite surprised of the accuracy he/she put in the story. And then there were many stories that sometimes go way too overboard..." Shego mumbled the last part.

Kim was hesitant whether to ask or not. But she couldn't help it. "What were they about?"

Shego grunted. "Sometimes I wonder if there are lots of horny dudes on the web. There are lots of stories about us having "sex" in many ways."

Kim for the third time this morning turned bright red.

"And you know what?! They must be just creepy and gross shit thinking about this! I mean C'mon! From bonding to straight up porn, it is fucking shit. No fucking romance or something.." Shego seethed.

Kim try to calm her down. "How about we-"

"Do you even know what some of them said?! Sometimes I feel like calling your nerdling to track these people down and punch them multiple times! Although many of the stories online now aren't quite as bad..."

Silence filled the bedroom.

"Is it okay if we don't talk about it now?

A few moments later Shego nodded.

"Mommy? Daddy?" They both whipped their heads toward the door. Standing there Selene and Kaylyn were shyly coming in.

"Hey Kiddos! Come in."

"Ok Daddy..." They walked toward the bed and that's when Kim realize that she wasn't wearing anything underneath...


	2. One Late Night

"Argh…" Shego exasperated. Paperwork... Its... staggering… "This job is worse than constantly hearing Drakken's rant…" She muttered. Great. Now she's missing her life as a thief. She angrily finished a couple of paperwork before stomping to her car. Though, not without the complaints and shouts of the company.

She flipped them the bird before entering the car and driving away. When she came home she saw Kim comforting Kaylyn, her head burrowed in her mother's chest. Selene was trying to cheer her younger sister but it wasn't effective. Kaylyn saw her Daddy, and fling herself onto Shego.

"Daddy!" She wailed.

"What is it sweetheart… Do you need big strong daddy?"

Kaylyn nodded. "Daddy, big dumb bully stole my friend's toy and now she is crying! It's very precious to her! I want to serve her Justice!"

Shego was impressed of her daughter's vocabulary. Especially since she secretly teaches her daughter some few words… A big idea popped into her mind. She stared at Kim with a wide grin. Kim knew that look.

"Shego, don't you even dare…" Before she could finish that sentence, Shego already dashed off with a giggling Kaylyn in her arms.

Kim groaned, she hated when Shego went somewhere without her consent "Mommy? Where is Daddy going?"

Shego and Kaylyn happen to be on the roof of their house. Shego stretched.

"What are we going to do daddy?" Kaylyn questioned.

"Doy, we're going to get back your friend's toy."

"How?"

"Stealing"

Kaylyn jerked. "No daddy! We can't!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Mom said it's not right to steal!"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Well sorry to tell you but your so called "Daddy" was once the most wanted thief."

"You were?" Kaylyn was awed.

"Then what do you think I was when I was younger?"

"I thought you were a hero like mom…"

"Enough talking, lets go." Shego grabbed Kaylyn and wrapped her hands to her neck. "Hold on tight." Shego said before taking a running start.

Kaylyn squealed as they bound over a house, narrowly missing the chimney. Shego cursed mentally, her agility skills are getting a bit rusty.

'But this is chance of a life time. Doubt Kimmie would ever allow me to do this again.' Shego thought.

Shego jumped from one rooftop to another, constantly asking Kaylyn what direction to go.

"There it is!" She pointed.

They were about to drop down before Shego halted, still grabbing Kaylyn. Kaylyn just stared at Shego expectantly.

"We're going through the window."

"B-"

"No butts firefly"

Kaylyn's face instantly burned before she scowled at her, blush still intact. Shego just ignored the glare, amused. They entered the window. Shego whistled, seeing how big the room was. 'Must be some rich dork…'

"What does your friend's toy look like?"

"A pandaroo…"

"A what now?"

"Pandaroo…"

"..."

Shego searched the entire room before pulling out a weird stuffed animal. Kaylyn saw it and beamed. "Yes that's it!"

'Well that wasn't exciting… But…' She smiled as Kaylyn hugged it to her chest. 'It was worth it…'

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to be a thief like you now..."

"Oh?"

"You don't believe me?" She pouted at Shego full on.

'Not the pout!' She deadpanned.

"Le-lets just go…"

"Wait! Daddy!"

Kaylyn ran to the other side of the room before littering the stuff in the toy box and kicking them around.

Kaylyn stood there proud before running back. "Now am I a thief?"

"Eh… I'm considering…"

Later on…

Cora was still a bit sad, but with Kaylyn there comforting her… She smiled. 'That's right, at least I still have my best friend.'

"Cora!"

"Kaylyn!" As usual Kaylyn is dressed up with black and green. And what is that hidden behind her back?

Cora gasped as Kaylyn give Cora her Pandaroo.

"F-for you... Princess…"

"Princess?"

"That's what my daddy always calls mommy... She said to only say it to someone special..."

"Okay then! You're my prince!" Cora happily pecked Kaylyn on the cheek.

Kaylyn could only managed to gape at her before she got dragged by Cora to play in the playground.


	3. Busted? Part 1

"Pfft!" Shego barely managed to keep in her laughter as she watched the parody.

"Daddy! Take me seriously!" Kaylyn throw another punch toward Shego. She simply just dodged it while still laughing at the parody. Kaylyn huffed before lunging toward Shego again, trying to caught her off guard.

"Nice try Kaylyn, are you trying to make me drop my Iphone 6? Do you know how expensive it was? $200!"

Igniting her hands with fiery green fire she swept it toward Shego's stomach. "I'm sure you could replace it…" She gritted out.

"Not exactly, I mean did you see their faces? I was casually walking in and they look like they never seen a green-skinned female before!"

"That's because they never had."

Shego never considered that Kaylyn actually meant what she said those few months ago. When Kaylyn said she wanted to be a thief like her, she brushed it off. Surely she will forget about it right?

But no, she didn't forget. Her daughter continues to persist after her. To train her. Turns out Kaylyn also inherit Shego's power except hers a reddish green color.

When Shego and Kim had their first baby;Selene, she looks like Shego but act like Kim. And then Kaylyn came after a few years looking like Kim but act like Shego.

_The complication of life… _Shego thought. Shego blocked the kick before sweeping under Kaylyn's leg.

Kaylyn squeaked, dropping on her butt.

"That's enough now Fiery. Lesson ends today."

Kaylyn grumbled under her breath. "Daddy, I'm going to beat you one day."

Shego just smirked before watching the parody.

"What is it your watching daddy?"

"Arianna Grande, The Weeknd-Love Me Harder made by Bart Baker"

"Bart Baker?"

"A hilarious guy. Wanna watch?" Kaylyn nodded out of sheer curiosity.

1 hour later…

"I think we broke the repeat button Daddy…"

"Hey Kaylyn?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to a party."

"Ok. Wait. Wh-"

In an instant, they were in a place called... Grand mart?

Shego slammed at the counter of the cash register, giving everyone their attention to her. She just grinned at them maliciously.

"Can we have a suit and fedora please?"

Kim was having a pretty good day. Selene was keeping her company while she was helping some small daily crime.

"Thank you for helping out today Kim Possible." A buff police said.

_Everyone really likes Mommy… _Selene thought. _But what is Kaylyn doing right now?_

"Your welcome it was so not the drama."

Beep! Beep!

"Whats the st- I mean hello?"

"Kim Possible can you please come to Grand Mart? There is a sudden uproar there. We want you to go investigate what is going on over there."

Everything happened too fast, everywhere she went with her Daddy there is always something big happening. Her admiration to her father rose tremendously. She wanted to be like her Daddy…

"Ready Kaylyn?" Shego grinned. This is her favorite song after all. Seeing Kaylyn nodding her head she stand back and examine Kaylyn. Suit. Check. Fedora Check. Tie. Check. Next is a mask.

Shego is taking the costume idea of wearing a suit and mask from "Dancing with the Devil" by Calithe. Who knew fan fiction helps real life?

Making sure the mask was equipped to Kaylyn correctly they both went out of the dressing room. Going on to the stage the crowd went wild.

_This is the first time I ever performed before… I don't want to disappoint Daddy… _

Shego tapped at the microphone quieting the rowdy audience. Silence ensued. The DJ silently put in the music disk.

"**For the Longest Time" by Billy Joel**

In sync with each other they started the song.

Oh, oh, oh… For the longest time…

Oh, oh, oh… For the longest time…

Head bowing down, hands touching their fedora they strutted to opposite sides.

Shego started first.

If you said Goodbye to me tonight…

There would still be music left to write…

(Oh,oh,oh,oh)

What else could I do?

I'm so inspired by you.

That hasn't happen for the longest time!

Kaylyn soon spoke up.

Once I thought my innocence was gone...

Now I know that happiness goes on...

That's where you found me...

When you put your arms around me...

That hasn't happen for the longest time!

Grinning they both sing along to the next part.

Oh,oh,oh

For the longest time

Oh,oh,oh

For the longest

I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall...

And the greatest miracle of all...

Is how I need you...

And how you needed me too...

That hasn't happen for the longest time!

Kaylyn loved the attention and the excitement. Maybe next time she and Daddy can do it again?

Tapping on the stage floor gently Kaylyn sing the next part of the song.

Maybe this won't last very long...

But you feel so right.

I could be wrong...

Maybe I've been hoping too hard..

But I've gone this far.

And it's more than I hoped for...

There was one particular audience that did stand out, Shego noticed. Is that... Kimmie?

No doubt, smiling broadly she winked at her.

Who knows how much further we'll go on.

Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone

I'll take my chances..

I forgot how nice romance is...

I haven't been there for the longest time!

Kaylyn noticed her Daddy winking at someone. She craned her neck before stopping at... A stranger who was staring at her curiously.

I had second thoughts at the start..

I said to myself...

Hold on to your heart..

Now I know the woman that you are..

Your wonderful so far...

And it's more than I hoped for...

Shego finished the song.

I don't care what consequence it brings...

I have been a fool for lesser things...

I want you so bad..

I think you ought to know that!

I Intend to hold you for the longest time!

Everyone exploded with a big round of applause. Some hoot and hollered others yelled out compliments. They bowed, leaving the stage.

"Now that's what I call a performance! Plus YOLO!"

"Wha-"

"It means you only live once. Now let's greet Princess!"

"Mommy is here?"

"Yepi Doodle doo…"

Kim and Selene was stomping toward Shego and Kaylyn. Maybe more like only Kim…

"Never mind… I don't think Pumpkin is happy to greet us…" Kaylyn agreed with her.


End file.
